The strength of structural bonded joints in aeronautical is testing by bonded tests. In the case of composite material parts, the tests are performed on the same composite materials, the same machines and the same process as the parts that are represented.
Until now, one possible method for testing bonded joints is the G1c test, which is a standard test of bonding line stress characterization. This method is carried out through calibrated testing machines in laboratories. This method consists of separating two strips of material which are bonded between them, and registering the strength and deformation.
Another method, known as Drum Peel Test, is applied for testing bonded joints. This method is focused on sandwich structures, and it consists of rolling the outer face of an element on a drum and the rolled strength and displacement of the drum is recorded.
These known methods for testing are carried out through calibrated testing machines in laboratories, and require complex machines and high method costs, and high testing times.